Gomen nasai
by Xia M
Summary: Os acontecimentos passados continuam presos no presente e na mente de todos. Mas os sentimentos também. Quando chega a hora de os libertar, as coisas tornam se sempre mais difíceis. Súmario não muito apropriado. ::Oneshot:: ::HitsuxHina::


_**Xia:** La Li Ho! Bem, não tenho muita coisa a dizer por agora, isso fica para o fim. Só quero avisar que esta é a minha primeira fic de Bleach por isso não prometo uma coisa linda com as personalidades das personagens perfeitas, tal como eu já li por aqui. Mas prometo dar o meu melhor e sinceramente espero que gostem! n.n_

_Bleach não me pertence_

» - - - - - - - - «

**Gomen nasai**

Naquela sala o único som que se ouvia era o mexer da pena no papel. O mexer rápido da sua mão ia diminuindo à medida que a sua atenção era desviada para os seus pensamentos. Os acontecimentos passados ainda estavam muito presentes na sua mente. Tanto os daquela noite, como os daquele dia em que quase morreu.

"_Eu já te disse. Se magoares a Hinamori, eu mato-te!"_

Sim, tinha dito isso. Mas não o tinha cumprido. Em vez disso ela quase que morreu. Se não fosse a sua tenente provavelmente agora ainda estaria a sentir-se pior do que já estava. Suspirou e pousou a pena. Endireitou o monte de folhas que tinha em mãos e olhou em volta do o seu escritório pensativo. Já era altura de falar com ela. De dizer-lhe o que estava atravessado na sua garganta.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à porta do escritório com o monte de folhas debaixo do braço. Abriu a porta e foi andando pelo corredor da sua divisão. Algo em que não reparou foi em alguém que vinha na sua direcção. Estava demasiado distraído para notar o que quer que fosse, algo não muito normal nele.

- Taichou, onde vai a estas horas? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos louros estranhando o facto do seu capitão estar fora do escritório àquelas horas.

- Huh? Matsumoto...vou entregar os relatórios da 5ª Divisão. – respondeu sem encarar Matsumoto.

- Os relatórios da 5ª Divisão? – perguntou um pouco confusa. – Mas Taichou, não prefere que eu vá como sempre para assim poder acabar o resto do trabalho?

- Não, Matsumoto...desta vez vou eu. Por favor, toma conta de tudo por mim. – e foi-se embora deixando a sua tenente para trás um pouco confusa.

» - - - - «

Caminhava lentamente pelas ruas cinzentas de Seireitei. Nunca tinha reparado como era longo o caminho da sua divisão até à divisão dela. Podia rapidamente chegar lá usando o seu shunpo, mas desta vez não queria despachar-se. Aquele caminhar estava a fazer-lhe bem. Ajudava-o a pensar e a preparar-se emocionalmente para o que queria fazer.

Ao entrar na 5ª Divisão a mesma rotina de sempre acontecia. As prestações de respeito para com um dos capitães. Às vezes cansava-se daquilo. Perguntava-se se não teria sido melhor ter deixado aquilo tudo de lado como pensava em pequeno. Mas aquela não era altura para estar a pensar naquelas coisas. Já se encontrava em frente do seu objectivo. Porta do escritório da 5ª Divisão. Por trás daquela porta encontrava-se a pessoa a quem tinha jurado proteger, mas que não tinha conseguido.

Respirou fundo e bateu à porta. Ouviu aquela vozinha mandar entrar. Sentiu-se bem ao ouvir o tom alegre de sempre naquela voz. Abriu a porta devagar e entrou sem fazer barulho, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Com licença, Hinamori. – disse um pouco nervoso e sem encarar a jovem.

- Huh? Hitsugaya-kun? – a rapariga surpreendeu-se ao ver o capitão ali sem motivo aparente. – O que fazes aqui? – perguntou dirigindo-se até ele.

- Vim trazer os relatórios. Toma. – disse entregando o monte de folhas à rapariga.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu sorrindo. – Sabes, Hitsugaya-kun, não precisas fazer mais os meus relatórios. Eu posso muito bem fazer preenchê-los sozinha.

- Não, eu faço! É melhor ajudar-te enquanto não estiveres totalmente recuperada. – disse tentando não encarar Hinamori, talvez para não corar.

- Mas assim não ficas com muito trabalho? – perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Não é nada. – disse cruzando os braços. Hinamori riu do jeito do rapaz e logo lembrou-se da primeira pergunta que passou pela sua mente quando o viu.

- Hitsugaya-kun, porque vieste tu entregar os relatórios em vez da Matsumoto-san? – perguntou estranhando esse facto.

- Huh? – Hitsugaya corou ligeiramente sendo apanhado de surpresa, mas logo pôs a sua expressão séria e olhou Hinamori como se não fosse nada. – Eu apenas quis vir dar um passeio, mais nada. Estava cansado de estar naquele escritório. E também... – Hitsugaya baixou a cabeça. –...porque...preciso falar contigo...Hinamori.

A rapariga surpreendeu-se em ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de Hitsugaya. Mas sorriu e pediu para se sentarem. Hinamori encaminhou Hitsugaya até uma mesa pequena de chá, onde eles se sentaram de frente um para o outro.

- Então, o que querias falar comigo? – perguntou sorrindo para o rapaz.

- Eu...Hinamori...Gomen... – disse de cabeça baixa.

- Hitsugaya-kun, mas porqu... – mas Hinamori não acabou a frase pois foi interrompida por Hitsugaya.

- Gomen nasai! Eu...eu disse que te protegia, mas...mas não consegui fazer isso. Em vez disso tu...tu quase que... – a cada palavra que proferia mais sentia o seu peito apertar.

Há muito tempo que tinha aquilo preso dentro de si e pôr tudo para fora de uma vez estava a ser difícil. Deixar as emoções presas durante muito tempo e soltá-las todas de uma vez estava a deixá-lo num estado que ele próprio desconhecia.

- Está tudo bem, Hitsugaya-kun. A culpa não foi tua. – disse sorrindo por ouvir aquelas palavras vindas dele. – Eu é que...não fui capaz de ver a verdade. – continuou encarando a mesa de madeira enquanto lágrimas começavam a formar-se nos seus olhos castanhos. – Deixei-me levar pelos meus sentimentos e não fui capaz de raciocinar. Watashi...Watashi wa... – mas a jovem não continuou ao sentir uma mão pousar em cima da sua.

Hitsugaya pôs a sua mão sobre a da rapariga olhando para ela com um certo carinho nos olhos e um pequeno sorriso no rosto o que, embora surpreendeu um pouco Hinamori, a acalmou.

- Não te preocupes Hinamori. A culpa não foi tua. Além disso...já passou. Isto não foi nada mais que um mal entendido, por isso não te preocupes. – disse calmamente e perdendo o seu tom sério.

O capitão não sabia ao certo o que estava a fazer, nem a dizer. Era como se tudo aquilo estivesse apenas a ser dito por instinto e nesse instinto contava a parte de ver Hinamori sorrir, não chorar.

Hinamori relaxou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sentia-se mais descansada e bem consigo mesma. A verdade é que ainda não se tinha perdoado depois de ter atacado Hitsugaya, mas depois de ouvir as palavras do capitão já não havia motivos para tal. Sorriu para o rapaz que também lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

- Arigatou...Shiro-chan. – disse sorrindo.

- De nada...Momo. – disse também sorrindo.

Encaram-se durante momentos no silêncio. Não precisavam dizer mais nada. Naquele momento qualquer palavra poderia estragar o entendimento que emanava dos olhos dos dois. Olhavam-se sorrindo enquanto o mesmo pensamento percorria a mente dos dois Shinigamis; poderiam ficar ali daquela maneira para sempre. Apenas os dois.

_**Fim**_

_**Xia:** E bem aqui está a fic. Acho que não ficou aquela fic maravilhosa de HitsugayaxHinamori, mas pronto. Foi isto que saiu. Como disse no princípio esta é a minha primeira fic de Bleach, por isso posso não ter conseguido escrever bem as personalidades das personagens, mas tentei ao máximo manter-me fiel às suas personalidades. O título também ficou assim meio...bom não foi o título perfeito. Mas enfim...u.u Não tenho muito mais a dizer, apenas espero que tenham gostado e que me mandem reviews a dizer o que acharam, mesmo que seja a dizer mal, apenas gostava da vossa opinião._

_Jinhos! Bye, bye! n.n_


End file.
